Slender Mew Mew
I went to Google so I search up Crunchyroll and looked up Tokyo Mew Mew. There is a episode about Cupcake. Once there is a girl named Ichigo has a crush on Keiichiro Akasaka and Mint got jealous of Keiichiro but steals Keiichiro and Ichigo got angry and baked cupcakes for teenagers whoever eats it should be posioned and dead. Mint ate it and she screamed and shrieked of horror then became monster Slender Mew Mew. Slender Mew Mew Mint shoots arrows at Keiichiro but Pudding and Zakuro has to stop Mint when she was eating. And then, I watched Winx Club because there is Ichigo popping out and Lettuce popping out of the screen. Lettuce ate the cupcake and Lettuce became a Slender Mew Mew, The Green Mew Mew Lettuce of Doom. They all eat cupcakes and became monsters like Slender Mew Mew by shrieking on top of their lungs. They made the world EXPLODE!!!!!! People running scared saying AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH EEEKK EEKKK AIEEE NO NO AAAAAAH!!! NO!!!!!! the effects are squishy and became a ball then screamers popping out of it and became evil. WORDS ARE IN BLOOD ARE SAYING THERE IS THE MEW MEW IN THE WAY with a slender symbol on it and purple lines on the tree and I found a note after watching TV, boring....and then SEE THE SLENDER MEW MEw Me: What's that? WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHEEHEHEHEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WAPAOOAOAOAHOAOFHODFAPGKDFBJXCPKBXPK RYWAPKP HERJANPBD{GWER (dies) I died. The End! SLENDER MEW MEW THE POSSESSION I ate a cupcake then turned possessed and burned up the mew mews away. Lettuce and Zakuro ate it, then became a fear monster Slender Mew Mew!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I was a slenderperson then ate up all of the street and ate the wedding day!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ALL MEW MEWS WILL KILL YOU!!!!! part 1 Ichigo: what now Keiichiro: I do not know Ichigo: I don't carE! Keiichiro: HOW? Ichigo: Because Mint got jealous, sucky! Keiichiro: A ghost? Mint: *became a slenderperson then flies off* Static: *chhhhhhh* Keiichiro: WHAT IS THAT noises: *click click click click click* *slam!!!* AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *slice* *crunch* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Lettuce: AAAAAAAAAAH ICHIGO Keiichiro: Lettuce? Mint: SHITTY PERSON THAT NEVER SHUTS THE HECK UP!!!!!!!!!!!! *flies over a candelier* Keiichiro: *sees cupcake then eats it and becames a EVIL DARK PERSON* Zakuro: EXPLODE THEM!!! Pudding: *uses nuke but explodes herself* Zakuro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Pudding: *sees cupcake* ohohhhhhh cupcake! *eats it* I AM GOD! EVERYONE IS GOD!!! Zakuro: (brainwashes herselF) (screams) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I AM SLENDER!!!!!!! noises: EEEEEEEEEEEK NO NO!!!! SCREAM SCREAM TIME FOR TO DIE!!!!!!!!!! noises: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (slice) (crunch) MWHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (clickclickclickclickclick) AAAAAAAAAAAH SCREAAAM EEEMEMEKEEK EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK KEKEKEEKKEEKEK KUKUKUKUU WILL GET YOU NOW!!!! YALL KILLED FOR LIFE!!!! Zakuro: So? What did we do now Mint: I know! EXPLODE THE WORLD!!!!!!!! ichigo: HOW DARE YOU DEMON!!!!!!!!! Noises: glass breaking and walls tearing up all over Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOOO NOT MOVIE TIME THE LIGHT THE LIGHT The light flickers ass the walls are tearing up Mint: *(disappears)* Ichigo: head slices off Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Im died Category:Shok ending Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Random Capitalization Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki